tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Applying for a Character *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Goth and Starlock to the MUX! *'Attack of the Killer Potatoes TP' - Strange deaths plague the Idaho countryside. What starchy evil lurks in the night? *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Operation Expansion TP' - At Soundwave’s urging, the Decepticons plan to strike multiple Autobot targets while they are complacent over the recent Autobot/Decepticon truces over Harmonex and against the Fallen. Soon the Autobots will be reminded that as long as they oppose Decepticon rule they will suffer. * October 15 - "Destroy Them, Body and Spirit" - Megatron goes on the offensive. * October 15 - "re: orders" - Miasma comes up with an even more diabolical plan. * October 17 - "Tyger Pax" - Incognito asks the Autobots to stay away. * October 17 - "Distress Call Response and Medical" Airachnid MEDEVACs Deathsaurus and Goth from the Manganese Mountains. * October 17 - "Weird Stuff in Idaho" - People are being attacked by.... potatoes? * October 21 - "Idaho deaths" - The threat in Idaho is no small potatoes. * October 21 - "Re: Potatoes" - Hawk orders an investigation. * October 31 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Autobot diplomacy is going to the dogs. * November 1 - "Great Scot! Animated Potatoes!" - Doc examines the mobile spuds. * November 8 - "Re: Potatoes" - Hawk sends Veg-o-Matics to the troops. * November 13 - "Constructicon Report]" - The Constructicons have new ideas on how to rescue Deathsaurus's Planet-Destroying Fortress. * 2019 October 6 - "Working on Kodiak" ::Kodiak is back on his feet but still needs to get used to his new alt form. It's running a bit rough. * 2019 October 11 - "Things You See in the Desert" ::Cookie and Kamakura meet an unusual Autobot in the desert. * 2019 October 12 - "Flowers in the Market" ::Deathsaurus visits Valvolux's market, where Delusion is working on a project. * 2019 October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" ::Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. * 2019 October 15 - "Growing Pains" ::Some of the younger Cybertronians work on finding their way. * 2019 November 1 - "Another Day in Harmonex" ::Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached Earth. His usefulness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high-speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire in which he gets caught. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Maneuverability is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse